


something tells me i shouldn't have said that

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [4]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, this is my first steven/cib fic so im quite proud just a Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: steven pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped through the doorway as cib held it open. "you know what? nevermind. i don't care. check the raid fluid. do what you have to do just take me home."





	something tells me i shouldn't have said that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marigoldtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldtears/gifts), [my pal grace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pal+grace).



> so i rlly wanted to write some steven/cib after i read marigoldtears steven/cib stuff. so i threw a sentence prompt list at my friend grace and she gave me "something tells me i shouldn't have said that" and steven saying it. this is what it turned into god Bless

steven rolled his office chair backwards, nearly bumping into the wall behind him. his new office space was a bit bigger, his own desk and all now. it was nice, being able to look out at the expanse of the office and see everything that'd led up to this point. 

the only other person in the office at the moment was cib, who was sat at his desk that faced towards the door, his eyes fixated on his computer screen. he was most likely working on maple story again. 

lifting his hand up, steve rubbed his head slightly and grasped at his vape with his other hand, taking a hit. smoke billowed out his mouth as he began to speak. "hey cib," steve started, taking another hit off his vape. "what are you doing right now, cib? look at me. look at me. look at me. look at me. look at me. cib. cib. cib. stop looking at your fucking computer." 

cib didn't look at steven. well, fucking figures now that cib was just double the length away from steven, he still wouldn't pay attention to him. steven grabbed a piece of paper, crumpled it up and tossed it at cibs' head. it bounced off his ear and he sputtered, throwing his headphones off his head and onto the desk in front of him. 

"yo dude, what?" cib was taken aback almost, rubbing his ear with emphasis. "you could have torn a ligament, dude."

"yeah, right," steven shook his head, taking another hit off his vape before standing up. "are you down to give me a ride? i know were not in van nuys anymore, but i still don't trust the area after dark." the smoke tumbled out of his mouth as he walked around his desk. 

cib dropped the facade and nodded, starting to shut his pc down before getting to his feet. he let out a yell as he stretched, making steven wince as he was already heading towards the door. "she's still running hot though, we have to check the raid fluid."

steven paused and turned his head towards cib. he was already ambling over to the door. "what the fuck is raid fluid. do you mean the oil? what could you possibly mean by raid fluid," steven pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped through the doorway as cib held it open. "you know what? never mind. i don't care. check the raid fluid. do what you have to do just take me home."

cib smirked and hit his vape, standing in the middle of the hallway as he spoke. "g-g-g-goosebumps," he ran towards the front doors of the building and shoved one open. "aw, sweet mother of marty jane, let's go steve-o! we're losing daylight!"

steven sighed as he walked past torey's office door, nodding at him before he stepped outside. "yeah, whatever, just get your car started already," he said, squinting at the setting sun as he walked down the steps. taking a left him and cib reached the parking lot, and cib immediately went to slide across the hood of his car. this had happened once before, and cib already made a dent in the hood. now, there was a larger dent. will cib ever learn? probably not.

cib reached down and lifted the hood, and immediately reached his hand towards the engine and began smacking it lightly with his palm. "be good, okay? don't be a peepee poopoo slowtown motown baby boy tonight," he pat his engine once more before putting the hood down. he looked over at steven, who was standing at the passenger side door. "raid fluid is alright, let's get this show on the reggie road baby!" 

steven sighed and closed his eyes. at least one of his best friends was here to drive him home. "yeah, let's go, i have a feeling i'm about to be murdered-" steven opened his eyes and cib was nowhere to be found. not across from him at the drivers side door, not at the hood of the car, not the trunk either. the only other place would be... 

cib threw his arms around stevens' waist, pushing his hands against stevens' stomach slightly. this made them come flush together, cib's chin resting on stevens' shoulder. 

steven jumped immediately but then half relaxed, knowing it was just cib and not a random dude about to mug him. "jesus christ, dude," steven whispered, catching his breath. cibs' hands were pressed against his hips now. cib was humming some random tune he came up with. one of his hands reached for the door handle to the back seat, and he pulled it open. "i'm not sitting in the backseat, fuck you," steven shook his head, bringing a hand up and pushing the door shut. this just made cib lean his weight more so against stevens' back, making him fall against the passenger side door. "cib, stop it, i need to go home. i need to go home. i need to go home," he was beginning to panic now. he wasn't too sure why, though. "cib. cib. cib,  fucking cut it out, idiot."

cib sighed, gave stevens' hips a squeeze and pushed himself off him, and began to walk around the car. "you're such a game ruiner, dude. a debonair downer." he reached the driver side down and pulled, opening the door and slamming it as soon as he slid inside.

steven cleared his throat before opening the door, catching the tail end of the conversation. he was still taken aback by how long cib had been leaning against him like that for, the fact that cib had deliberately placed his hands not only against steves' stomach, but also his hips. he couldn't tell if the relaxed feeling he had was because he wasn't dead in a parking lot right now, or because of how comforting it felt to have cib that close to him. he tilted his head as he opened the door, fell into the seat and shut it just as fast. "do you mean debby downer? do you even know what debonair means? have you ever heard of that word in your life?" 

cib was silent, starting the car and already backing out of the parking spot. oh, so it was the silent treatment now? just because steve wanted to go home? of course it was.

"alright then," steven sighed, pulling out his phone before even trying to ask cib why he had placed his hands so delicately against his hips earlier. why he squeezed them just before he pulled away. "you can get there from here, right?"

cib nodded curtly, and kept his eyes on the road. alright, something was up. steven couldn't tell what, though. that was the annoying part, about not showing your emotions. the struggle to read others when you don't show your own is difficult. 

they rode in silence the entire way to stevens' apartment. as cib pulled up outside steves' place, he kept his eyes looking down at his dashboard. "steven de casa," cib strained a smile, lifting his head up to look at him. "last stop, steve-o." steve couldn't tell if that was a certain type of sadness in cibs' eyes. 

steven sighed, rubbing his face as he slid his phone into his back pocket. "something tells me i shouldn't have said that," he cleared his throat and continued, looking over at cib. "outside the car. calling you an idiot."

cib nodded a couples times, fixing his headband. "yeah, you shouldn't have," he responded, which made stevens' chest hurt. he shouldn't have, really shouldn't have. cib sighed when steven gave no response. "steve, just. think before you speak, dude. it isn't that hard." 

steven nodded, looking down at his lap. he knew that it wasn't hard, he hated he struggled with this type of thing. it was easier to speak whatever was on his mind than to think of any of it. like how he was refusing to think about how cib was reaching over and taking one of his hands in his, and how he was refusing to think about how much his hand was sweating, and how much cibs' hand was sweating too. he was refusing to think about how cib had his other hand now resting against the back of stevens' neck, and he was refusing to think about how cib was pulling him closer towards the center console.

he was refusing to think about how when their lips met, there was no noise. no sirens, no horns blaring. just a shift of bodies in car seats as they both kissed. cib kept his hand against the back of steves' neck, his thumb rubbing slightly along exposed skin. steven had brought his free hand up and was grasping onto the front of cibs' shirt. 

the parted after a minute, catching their breaths and leaning against each others' foreheads. their eyes were closed, and now the only sound in steves' ears was his rushing heartbeat.

cib was the first to speak up. "now steve," he spoke in that matter-of-fact tone, trying to sound smart. "i think you owe me a tip, for driving you here," he smirked, hand still against stevens' neck. 

steven chuckled before leaning away slightly. cib had began to pull his hand away, but steve reached up and repositioned cibs' hand back to where it was. where it felt right. "i don't mind."

cib just smiled more and leaned back over, giving steven another quick kiss on the lips. 

steven didn't mind that, either.


End file.
